¿Qué hay dentro de mí?
by solanalara
Summary: Historia corta de Silver y Blaze, cuando se encuentran en el futuro. Blaze egunta a Silver que es lo que sabe del origen de Iblis, pasando de ahí a sus inquietudes. Se me dan de pena los sumarios, pero si os animáis es una historia cortita e interesante :*


_¡Hola lectores! He vuelto después de bastante tiempo con un clásico de mi repertorio,como no. Aún así espero que os guste. Está situado en el Sonic 2006, antes de que Blaze y Silver viajen al pasado._

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Silver?

Blaze le mira con ojos curiosos. Hoy tan solo están patruyando, domando un poco el caos que provocan las llamas. De todos modos, lo único que hay a su alrededor son ruinas.

-Claro, ya lo sabes.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en cómo era todo antes de Iblis?

Complicada pregunta. Ella probablemente no sepa nada, cuando la encontró no sabía ni su nombre. Amnesia con la que aún lucha a día de hoy.

-Sólo sé lo que me han contado. Él estaba aquí antes de que yo naciera.

-Entiendo, me pregunto si alguien hoy en día tendrá recuerdos de cómo se desató.

-¿Te refieres a su liberación?

-Sí, a como empezó el caos.

A veces me sorprende, a pesar de su amnesia siempre parece saber más de lo que muestra. Tal vez ella lo vivió, tal vez conoció a alguien que lo hiciera. Tengo la sensación de que hay mucha más información dentro de ella de la que sabemos.

-No estoy muy seguro. Mi madre me contaba historias, todas hacían referencia a una princesa y un reino lejano.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Iblis?

-Bueno, según las historias ella era quién lo contenía, pero lo liberó y se sumió el mundo en las Llamas del Caos.

-¿En serio una sola persona podría hacer eso? No sé,lo veo muy extraño.

-Solo es una historia. Y tú controlas el fuego, no sé por qué lo ves tan extraño.

Me río un poco. Cuando la miro veo que ella está muy seria. Y entonces caigo en la cuenta, mis palabras quizás no son las más acertadas. Le doy una palmada en el hombro y le sonrió.

-Hey Blaze, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Iblis estaba antes que tú y que yo probablemente.

-Pero, ¿cómo puedes saberlo? Ni yo misma sé que era antes de que me encontrarás en ese bosque. ¿Y si yo lo causé todo? Eso explicaría porque puedo controlar el fuego.

Agachó la cabeza, estábamos empezando a llegar al bosque, camino del refugio donde estamos algunos tratando de sobrevivir. No es un sitio muy grande, pero hemos podido crear una buena comunidad. Blaze forma parte de ella desde que apareció junto al refugio, de noche.

Como una bola en llamas en aquella noche oscura, cuando la encontré me asusté, pensé que Iblis había encontrado la manera de llegar a nosotros y destruirnos, ya que su único objetivo es el caos y la destrucción. Sin embargo, aquel fuego no estaba quemando nada alrededor, solo hacía que ella brillara. Jamás olvidará la sensación que tuvo la primera vez que la vió, cuando ella abrió sus ojos dorados clavándolos en los suyos.

Y ahora Blaze sé siente culpable, cuando yo sé que alguien como ella solo tiene luz en su corazón.

-Lo sé, Blaze. Es tan solo un poder, un don. Al igual que yo tengo la telequinesia, tú tienes el fuego. Tu fuego no destruye, solo quema aquello a lo que tú quieres atacar. Tú lo estás utilizando para acabar con el caos, no crearlo. Ahora mismo podrías destruir el bosque entero, pero no lo harás. Sin embargo, Iblis no dudaría en hacerlo.

-Tal vez sea la yo de ahora, no sé es todo tan difuso respecto a mí pasado. Es como si tuviera muchísimas imágenes tan dispares e inconexas rondando por mi mente, sé que significan algo pero no logro descifrarlas.

-No debes preocuparte, estoy seguro de que fueras quién fueras en el pasado, tenías un buen corazón.

-Oh vaya, sueles decirme que soy fría.

Esta vez es ella la que pone una rodilla irónica.

-¡Vamos! Hay veces que eres muy fría conmigo, con lo alegre que yo soy. Pero se puede ser fría y de gran corazón, además ambos sabemos que es una pose.

Le guiño el ojo, al menos ahora parece menos preocupada.

-¡Qué ingenuo eres siempre! Mi corazón es frío como el hielo, todo mi calor se lo llevan mis llamas. ¿Como te atreves a decir que es una pose?

Me acerco a ella mientras va hablando, cuando acaba la rodeó en mis brazos. Hace un ruido de sorpresa, al principio se queda quiera pero luego me abraza también, como si estuviera resignada. Me separo un poco y le miro a la cara.

-¿Ves? Tus abrazos son los más cálidos que me han dado.

-Cállate.

Se acerca otra vez y pone la cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro. Desde luego ella es demasiado dulce, ojalá algún día sepamos qué esconde su memoria.

 _Pues hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado esta historia corta. Un saludo a todos y gracias por leerme._


End file.
